


One-shots

by stubbornbones



Series: Midnight Star [5]
Category: Laid to Rest (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornbones/pseuds/stubbornbones
Summary: Scenes from Jesse Cromeans and Marena Polunochnaya's relationship
Relationships: Jesse Cromeans/Original female character(s)
Series: Midnight Star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814053





	One-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has poor impulse control but Marena's is even worse

Jesse had been gone for more than two months, and Marena was losing her damn mind.

Not because of his absence - she did _not_ miss him (really, she didn’t) - but because she’d been confined to his estate the entire time. He’d been incredibly vague on the details of his “business trip”, which was fairly typical, and Marena hadn’t asked questions, which was _very_ typical, but the look on his face when he told her not to leave the property until he got back was so intensely serious that she actually found herself inclined to listen.

It was less obedience and more a desire to avoid being kidnapped by the mafia or the cartel or the Forbes 400 or whoever Jesse was pissing off with his knives, but still. She’d listened. As days turned to weeks, she worked on her cooking, which she could now proudly say had graduated from “college kid away from home for the first time” to “almost passable for an adult”; swam laps until her arms felt like they’d fall off; watched an insane number of movies; sharpened every knife she could find in the house to a razor’s edge, even the butter knives. Sometime around the one-month mark, she’d marched down to the medical ward in the basement armed with a bottle of Stoli and some youtube videos and had a bit of fun. The stitches had come out a couple weeks later, and it was damn good work, but the restlessness soon returned. She was starting to wonder how much more time could pass before she wrote him off as dead (a thought that definitely didn’t cause her _any_ twinges of distress) and just left.

Nearly ten weeks had passed and Marena was on the rooftop deck - couldn’t stand the feeling of four walls around her anymore - with a record player and her shashka, the blade tracing a liquid arc of silver around her as she idly danced and twirled under the dusky purple sky, when a large shadow detached itself from the doorway. She didn’t stop; she’d know that sinuous gait in a crowd of thousands. Step, spin, slash, twirl. She let the final notes of the last song carry her, the point of her sword coming to rest a mere half inch from Jesse’s unflinching neck. His posture was relaxed, which told her the trip went well, and he smelled faintly of soap and aftershave, which told her it really had been just business. Piggy hunts always left him too worked up to shower or change before he descended upon her when he got home.

On a deeper level, that familiarity scared her. Willingly fucking a serial killer/snuff film auteur? Sure. Attending public events as the mistress/girlfriend of said serial killer/snuff film auteur? Less pleasant, but okay. Forming a human connection deep enough to communicate wordlessly through body language and small habits? Horrible. No.

Jesse gently unfolded Marena’s fingers from the hilt of the shashka and set it on the nearest chaise lounge - if there was one thing in the world the man respected, it was a good blade - before swooping in for a kiss. It was a surprisingly tender moment, the hiss of the record player and the chirp of evening insects providing the only soundtrack for their reunion. He took her lower lip between his teeth and gave it the gentlest nip.

“ _Miss me?_ ” he signed.

“Never.”

As expected, Jesse pulled her in for another kiss, this one deeper and hungrier. They nipped at each other’s mouths, each daring the other to draw blood first, until Jesse slid his tongue against Marena’s and went comically still. Neither of them moved for a long, hilarious second, Marena struggling to maintain her composure while Jesse’s brow furrowed in confusion. He flicked his tongue against hers once more, like maybe the first time had been a fluke, before pulling back.

“ _What the fuck did you do?_ ”

“You were gone. I was bored.”

Marena playfully waggled the tips of her newly split tongue, and Jesse’s expression immediately went dark and molten. He signed a single command before sweeping her into his arms and charging for the stairs, crushing his mouth to hers hard enough to steal her breath.

_BED. NOW._


End file.
